Une vie
by plume112
Summary: Une nuit glaciale. Des souvenirs douloureux. Severus, en haut de la tour d'astronomie se rappelle après avoir tué son mentor. Ses peurs, ses regrets. Le bohneur? Il sait qu'il ne l'a jamais rencontré.


**Titre : Une vie**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Je ne suis pas rémunérée… dommage !**

**Une Vie **

Il était là, dans le froid mordant du froid de décembre. Le vent glacial de la nuit lui envoyait des milliers d'aiguilles dans la peau. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il trouvait en la douleur un exécutoire à sa souffrance. Ses cheveux noirs volaient autour de lui, parfois lui cachant la vue, parfois lui chatouillant la nuque.

Il regarda devant lui, il se trouvait au point le plus haut du château, la tour d'astronomie. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, noir. Tout comme ses yeux, tout comme son âme, tout comme sa vie.

Le bonheur ? Connaissait-il seulement l'existence de ce mot ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Il avait 4 ans, sa mère lui avait avoué qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ; qu'il était un sorcier comme elle. Il en avait était content. Mais son père était rentré plus tôt que d'habitude et il avait tout entendu. Le petit garçon aussi avait entendu certaines choses. Des cris.

L'homme habillé de noir resserra sa cape autour de lui, pour se protéger du vent mais aussi des souvenirs. Mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas si simple.

Il avait 8 ans, un jour d'été par hasard, son regard croisa celui d'une petite fille rousse. Elle avait planté ses yeux verts émeraudes dans les siens, il avait rougit, elle avait sourit. Il lui avait demandé son nom, elle avait répondu Lily. Il aimait bien son prénom.

L'homme se permit de sourire en repensant à cela. Il était rare que ses lèvres s'étirent ainsi. Mais qu'importe. Personne ne pouvait le voir. Il était seul, comme il l'avait toujours été.

Il avait 10 ans, un soir son père est rentré ivre, sa mère lui avait dit d'aller se cacher, que tout s'arrangerait. Il se cacha dans l'escalier et pourtant rien ne s'est arrangé. Le monstre titubant avait frappé sa femme. Fort. Plus fort que d'habitude. Le petit garçon pleurait. Sa maman ne bougeait plus. Mais elle avait dit que tout irait bien pourtant. Elle ne lui aurait pas menti ?

L'homme s'approcha du muret qui séparait la tour d'astronomie du vide.

Il savait que maman lui avait menti. Elle l'avait abandonnée, mais ce n'était pas la seule.

Il avait 16 ans, il avait vu Lily partir au bras de son pire ennemi. Elle refusait de lui parler, il savait qu'il avait été odieux avec elle. Mais c'est parce qu'il avait comprit trop tard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il rougissait quand elle l'effleurait. Il n'avait aucune de pourquoi il rêvait d'elle la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Avec Potter. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et maintenant c'était trop tard.

L'homme torturé laissa passer un rictus amer sur son visage d'habitude inexpressif. Son regard se posa sur les chaînes qui trônaient négligemment par terre. Lui aussi avait été enchaîné. Mais il savait qu'il était le seul et unique responsable. Il avait fait les mauvais choix et prit les mauvaises décisions. Il en avait payé le prix fort.

Il avait 18 ans, il faisait face au sorcier le plus dangereux de l'époque contemporaine. Il allait lui offrir ses services. On lui apposa la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Un signe d'appartenance qui lui assurait une vie de servitude et d'esclavage. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors que pouvait-il bien craindre ?

L'homme au regard noir s'approcha encore du muret et repensa aux abominables actes qu'il avait été contraint d'exécuter sous les ordres de son maître. Oui, il avait tué mais ce n'était pas le pire. Il soupira. Qu'aurait-été sa vie s'il n'était pas devenu mangemort ? Peut-être plus belle qui sait ? Mais même s'il était resté du bon côté il aurait de toute façon perdu Lily.

Il avait 21 ans, la femme qu'il est morte. A cause de lui. Il avait dévoilé une prophétie à son maître et celui-ci l'avait prise au sérieux. Il ne savait pas que Lily était concernée. Puis, il tenta de réparer ses erreurs en devenant espion pour la lumière. Pour la sauver.

Mais Lily est morte, par sa faute. Elle avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils. Elle s'était sacrifiée. Elle ne reviendrait jamais. Il avait pleuré. Beaucoup pleuré, pour évacuer la peine, la rage, la rancœur, le regret, la honte.

Son regard se durcit.

L'homme au cœur brisé monta sur le rebord du muret.

Il avait souhaité oublier tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la femme qui hantait encore ses nuits. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait 32 ans, pour la première fois il rencontra le fils de Lily, le fils de son pire ennemi. Harry. Le portrait craché de son père qu'il avait tant détesté mais avec les yeux verts émeraudes de sa mère qu'il aimait toujours. Il n'aimait pas le garçon même s'il le protégeait pour elle. A chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le garçon, il la revoyait souriante, envoutante comme si elle était encore là… avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Lily ne reviendrait jamais.

L'homme crispa ses poings, une seule personne avait essayée de le comprendre, de l'aider. Albus Dumbledore. Il lui avait offert une seconde chance, un sourire bienveillant, un toit, une épaule paternelle sur laquelle s'appuyer, un métier… une autre vie. Mais une fois encore il avait perdu la minuscule étincelle de bonheur qui essayait de percer dans son existence noirâtre.

Il avait 38 ans, il dut se résoudre à faire un serment inviolable pour conserver sa fragile couverture d'espion. Il ne se doutait pas des impactes que cela aurait dans le futur. Quelques mois plus tard, il apprit quelle serait la tache qu'il devrait accomplir. Tuer Albus, son confident, son ami, son père. Ce fut le directeur lui-même qui lui demanda d'effectuer cet acte. Il pleura, cria refusant de s'y résoudre mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Dumbledore l'y obligeait en prétextant que c'était pour le bien du monde sorcier et que ce sacrifice était nécessaire.

L'homme brisé ferma les yeux, c'était ici même qu'il avait mis fin à la vie de l'homme qui disait l'aimer comme un fils.

Il écarta les bras ne regardant pas dans le vide.

Le bonheur ? Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé.

L'amour ? Il l'avait perdu.

La liberté ? Il avait mis fin à son indépendance au moment même où cette marque noire fut tatouée sur son bras. Il était considéré comme un traître désormais.

L'homme laissa les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux sans rien faire pour les retenir puis rouvrit les paupières. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un misérable château de cartes où tout s'était très vite écroulé et où il n'avait jamais rien pu reconstruire.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il avait rêvé d'apprendre à voler quand il était enfant. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ?

Severus Rogue, le mangemort, la terreur des cachots, le traître, l'incompris, le torturé se laissa tomber dans le vide affichant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps un visage détendu. Il rejoindrait bientôt tous ceux qu'il aimait. Sa mère, Lily, Albus.

En volant. Pendant quelques secondes avant une nouvelle fois de retomber. Mais il ne se relèverait pas. Et puis après tout il ne manquerait à personne et personne ne lui manquerait. C'était mieux ainsi.

Il pouvait partir tranquille. Lorsque le corps de Severus Rogue toucha le sol, son cœur cessa de battre, sa respiration se coupa et sa vie s'arrêta.

Il était enfin heureux. Plus jamais il ne souffrirait, plus jamais il ne pleurerait.

Oui, il serait heureux dans la mort, c'était étrange, paradoxal mais c'était ainsi.

C'était la vie.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette mini fanfics ? Adoré, détesté ??**

**N'hésiter pas à vous exprimer. **


End file.
